Skandal w Hogwarcie
by cumberlove4ever
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE z języka angielskiego. Przez sześć lat w Hogwarcie, John Watson ledwo zauważał Sherlocka Holmesa, Krukona z piątego roku. Teraz, kiedy go zobaczył, nie może patrzeć już nigdzie indziej. Hogwart AU, z postaciami z Sherlocka. Ma miejsce już po tym, jak Harry Potter i inni zostali absolwentami, ale przed następną generacją. Teenlock, Johnlock, trochę Mystrade'a.
1. Tchórzliwy lew

Tytuł oryginalny: _**A Scandal at Hogwarts**_  
Autorstwa: **bethanyyerinn**  
Tłumaczka: cumberlove4ever (również Johnlocked)  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

**Nic nie jest moją własnością.**

**AU: Postacie z Sherlocka w uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera. Ma to miejsce jedenaście lat po wydarzeniach mających miejsce w książkach – John zaczął chodzić do Hogwartu pięć lat po upadku Voldemorta i główna fabuła rozgrywa się podczas jego szóstego roku – więc jeśli szukacie historii, gdzie postacie z Sherlocka wchodzą w interakcje z postaciami z Hary'ego Pottera, to nie jest historia, której pragniecie. Pomimo, że nauczyciele będą w większości ci sami, jak McGonagall, i Filch, i Hagrid, i inni (i Neville będący profesorem zielarstwa), i pojawią się odwołania do Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół, bo są sławni, ta historia o nich nie opowiada. To nie jest również druga generacja rodzin Potter/Weasley, więc tutaj nie wystąpią. Jednak moooooże pojawi się gdzieś Harry. MOŻE. Nie liczcie na to, mogę zmienić zdanie.**

**Och, i małe ostrzeżenie, ta historia może się okazać bardzo, BARDZO długa. Jak książka. Czasami mnie ponosi.**

**Rating M dla bezpieczeństwa, bo nie mam pojęcia, czy pojawi się smut. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam.**

_**Przypis tłumaczki: Historia jest długa. Naprawdę. I pojawi się smut, z tego co pamiętam, to w jednym rozdziale, na początku jest ostrzeżenie. Aha, tak dla ścisłości, nie będę tłumaczyć wszystkich notek autorki, to chyba zrozumiałe, tylko te najważniejsze. Enjoy :) Mam nadzieję, że pokochacie to tak samo jak ja.**_

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

**Tchórzliwy lew**

John Watson nigdy nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że jest oszustem. Ludzie uważali, że jest w porządku, ale on w sercu wiedział, że to nieprawda.

Wszystko dlatego, że Tiara Przydziału spieprzyła sprawę, przydzielając go do domu na pierwszym roku.

Widzicie, John zawsze wiedział, że skończy jako Puchon. Przez całe jego życie, zawsze mówiono, że jest „lojalny" i „litościwy", więc kiedy zanurzył się w świat czarodziejów w wieku ośmiu lat, od razu wiedział, w którym domu wyląduje. Nie dlatego, że do tego aspirował czy coś, po prostu to do niego pasowało. Lojalny, bez żadnych innych przydatnych umiejętności. To właśnie był John Watson. Bez obrazy dla innych Puchonów, oczywiście. Ale naprawdę, „odwaga", „mądrość" i „ambicja" były dużo bardziej przydatne niż „lojalność". Cóż ty z tym, do cholery, możesz zrobić?

Starsza siostra Johna, Harry (którą nazywali tak zanim w ogóle wiedziała, że istnieje ktoś taki jak Harry Potter, miej to na uwadze, bo nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że czarodzieje istnieją, zanim nie dostała listu przez sowę w wieku jedenastu lat) trafiła do Gryffindoru i zawsze opowiadała o tym, jaki to najlepszy dom i że John musi „wyhodować sobie jaja", żeby mógł być wystarczająco fajny i być tam razem z nią. Ale to, co ona o tym myślała, nie miało większego znaczenia, bo on miał skończyć w Hufflepuffie i to wszystko.

Wtedy John dostał się do Hogwartu. Już rozpoznawał kilku uczniów. Molly Hooper mieszkała blisko niego i chodzili razem do podstawówki. A tam była Judy Hudson, którą znał, bo jej matka, pani Hudson, była kiedyś jego nianią. Okazało się jednakże, że była wiedźmą, nawet jeśli będąc dzieckiem o tym nie wiedział, i że uczy w Hogwarcie mugoloznawstwa . Może dla własnego dobra wziąłby sobie ten przedmiot, ale jako że był wychowywany jak mugol do czasu, aż jego siostra dostała list, wiedział o życiu mugoli wystarczająco dużo, by nie musieć się uczyć. Słyszał od Harry, że mugoloznawstwo stało się znacznie bardziej popularne po Voldemorcie. Zaczęła chodzić do Hogwartu dwa lata po tym, jak Voldemort, którego zwykle nazywano Sam-Wiesz-Kim, został zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera. Tak naprawdę, wciąż odbudowywali kilka rzeczy, kiedy zaczęła naukę. Trzy lata później, kiedy zjawił się tu John, renowacja była już co prawda ukończona, ale wciąż pozostało odrobinę tej mody na bycie pro-mugolskim i mugolakiem, jakby to miało naprawić całe zło wyrządzone przez Voldemorta.

John wiedział o tym tylko dzięki pogłoskom, bo jego rodzina była jak każda mugolska rodzina zanim Harry dostała list i zostali nagle wkręceni w świat magii. Jego matka była mugolką, a ojciec odszedł przed narodzeniem Johna. Mama nie miała pojęcia, czy ich ojciec był czarodziejem czy nie, więc kiedy ktoś o to pytał, John mówił, że jest mugolakiem, bo po prostu nie był pewien. Tyle że odkąd okazało się, że i Harry i John są czarodziejami, było możliwe – może nawet prawdopodobne – że pan Watson był czarodziejem, ale tego John nigdy się nie dowie. Jednak kiedy tylko rodzina Watsonów odkryła, że mają ukryty gen czarodziejów, ich dom stał się całkiem magiczny. Pomimo tego, że ich matka była mugolką, miała absolutną obsesję na punkcie rzeczy związanych z magią. John uważał, że to nieco dziwne, ale kiedyś słyszał o czarodziejach mających obsesję na punkcie rzeczy mugoli, więc nie było zbytniej różnicy.

Pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy po raz pierwszy ukazały się u niego oznaki magii. Był troszeczkę zmartwiony, że może Harry okazała się szczęśliwym przypadkiem, i że może John nie był ani trochę czarodziejem, aż do dnia, w którym Harry ukradła jego pluszowego misia (który był nazwany, całkiem kreatywnie, Pluszowym Misiem) i nie chciała go oddać, a on był tak wściekły, że roztrzaskał wazon samymi myślami. To był jedyny raz, kiedy coś zniszczył, a jego mama była tym podekscytowana. Osobiście uważał, że była odrobinę zazdrosna o ich magię i jako że ona jej nie miała, żyła ich życiem.

Najważniejsze w tym wszystkim było, że kiedy John trafił do Hogwartu, wiedział już trochę o magicznym świecie od swojej siostry, jak na przykład, że Kingsley Shacklebolt był Ministrem Magii i że Minerwa McGonagall była nową dyrektorką (chociaż ludzie dziwili się temu, bo była dosyć leciwa. Ale znów, Dumbledore, kiedy zmarł, miał na karku jakieś trzy setki, wnioskując z tego, co John o nim słyszał, więc wciąż żyjąca McGonagall nie była_ takim_ znowu zaskoczeniem). I wiedział, że pierwszoroczni dostają się na zamek zaczarowanymi łódkami, i ktoś mówił, że Ron Weasley zaczarował swoją łódkę tak, że płynęła tyłem, kiedy był pierwszoroczniakiem. John nie był pewien, czy w to wierzył. Słyszał mnóstwo historii o „Bohaterach Hogwartu", i ponad połowa z nich była zmyślona. Mówili też, że Neville Longbottom szaleńczo szukał swojej ropuchy przez całą drogę pociągiem, też jak był pierwszoroczny, i to było wysoko nieprawdopodobne. Ludzie po prostu zmyślali.

John wciąż nie był pewien, dlaczego pamięta swoją pierwszą noc w Hogwarcie tak wyraźnie, jakby to było wczoraj…

* * *

Czekał na swój przydział. Tiara Przydziału właśnie skończyła swoją piosenkę, która Johnowi całkiem się podobała. Najwyraźniej śpiewała tak co roku.

John był na końcu alfabetu – dosłownie ostatni na liście, w tym wypadku – więc musiał sporo czekać, zanim w końcu go wywołano. Słyszał, jak i Molly, i Judy zostają przydzielone do Hufflepuffu, i słuchał, jak wielu innych nieznajomych dostaje przydział. Był zadowolony, że będzie miał je obie do rozmowy, więc nie będzie zupełnie samotny pierwszego dnia tutaj.

I wtedy wiedział, że teraz jego kolej, bo stał sam, cała reszta jego kolegów już przydzielona. Nie wiedział, dlaczego się denerwuje, przecież i tak skończy jako Puchon. Nie było jakiejś niepewności.

Głos dyrektorki McGonagall rozbrzmiał w sali.

- Watson, John!

Podszedł do Tiary Przydziału, rozmyślając o zamieszaniu, które, jak słyszał John, powstało, kiedy przydzielany był Harry Potter, podobno nawet słyszał tiarę mówiącą w jego myślach. Widzicie? Te historie bywały naprawdę prześmieszne.

Tiara została umieszczona na jego głowie. Nastała dosłownie chwila ciszy.

I tiara krzyknęła: -GRYFFINDOR!

Widzicie, po prostu wiedział, że…

John zamrugał.

Czyżby źle usłyszał?

Czy ona właśnie powiedziała…

Stół Gryffindoru wstał, klaszcząc w dłonie. Jego usta otworzyły się z cichym _„pop"_.

Gryffindor. Tiara powiedziała „Gryffindor".

John był szczerze zszokowany. Gryffindor, dom odwagi. Jakim cudem tiara zdecydowała, że ma tam należeć? Czy to możliwe, żeby kapelusz coś palił?

John automatycznie podszedł i usiadł przy stole obok innego dzieciaka, który właśnie doszedł do Gryfonów. Chciał siąść przy siostrze, ale była daleko od pierwszoklasistów. Ale pomachała do niego i mrugnęła, jakby wiedziała, że to nastąpi.

Kiedy usiadł, zauważył koło siebie chłopaka, który na pewno nie był pierwszorocznym, bo John nie widział, by go przydzielano, ale nie mógł być wyżej niż na trzecim roku, sądząc po wyglądzie.

- Czołem, chłopie – powiedział. – Nazywam się Greg – dodał, wyciągając dłoń. – Jestem na drugim roku.

- John – odparł, wciąż oszołomiony. – Ja jestem na pierwszym.

Poczuł się głupio w momencie, kiedy to zdanie wyszło z jego ust, ale Greg tylko zaśmiał się dobrotliwie.

- Taaa, zdążyłem zauważyć.

- Eehm… mam pytanie – powiedział John.

- W porządku – skinął Greg.

- Więc… czy Tiara Przydziału się kiedyś pomyliła?

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Greg.

Ale wtedy dyrektorka poprosiła o uwagę w związku z przemówieniem na początek roku.

Przyjrzał się jej bliżej. Miała srogi wygląd, co podkreślały jej szmaragdowe oczy i sposób, w jaki jej włosy były ciasno zwinięte w kok, naciągając skórę twarzy. Wciąż były czarne jak smoła, mimo że na twarzy widniała siateczka zmarszczek. Osobiście zastanawiał się, czy je farbuje, czy może używa magii, by utrzymać je ciemnymi. Czy czarodzieje i czarownice – ci właściwi, którzy nie byli wychowani jak mugole – używali farby do włosów?

- Tradycyjnie, tak jak Albus Dumbledore, nie będę powstrzymywać głodnych uczniów przed jedzeniem długimi przemówieniami. Więc… wpychajcie!

Starsze dzieciaki wydawały się tego spodziewać, bo niektórzy już mieli w rękach złote sztućce. Wtedy jedzenie nagle pojawiło się na złotych półmiskach już leżących na długich stołach, ku zdziwieniu Johna. Nikt mu nigdy o tym nie wspomniał.

- Łał – wymamrotał.

Kiedy ludzie wokół niego zaczęli jeść, usłyszał rozmowę jakichś pierwszorocznych Puchonek.

- Wiedziałaś, że to jedzenie jest robione przez nieopłacane skrzaty domowe?

Inna dziewczyna stwierdziła szydząco:

- Cóż, twoje informacje są przestarzałe o jakąś dekadę. Hermiona Granger – wiesz, ta, która razem z Harrym Potterem zniszczyła horkruksy – pracuje w Departamencie Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, i jest bardzo aktywna przy przyznawaniu praw skrzatom domowym.

- Naprawdę?

- No. Przypuszczalnie ostatnio dostała ofertę stanowiska w Departamencie Egzekwowania Magicznego Prawa.

- Skąd ty to w ogóle wiesz?

- Cóż, moja mama zna gościa, który zna dziewczynę, która ma siostrę i ta zna Rona Weasley'a, który jest mężem Hermiony.

- Wiem, kim jest Ron Weasley! Nie jestem idiotką!

- Taa, no więc, słyszałam, że mówiła, że nad tym pomyśli. Nad dołączeniem do składu od Egzekwowania Prawa. A wiedziałaś, że po walce o Hogwart wróciła do Hogwartu, żeby skończyć ostatni rok i zrobiła to w dwa miesiące, a do tego zdała wszystkie OWUTEM-y śpiewająco? Jest taka mądra. Mam z nią siedem plakatów w moim pokoju w domu…

Wtedy John przestał słuchać. Dziewczyny i ich obsesje.

Zgarnął dla siebie trochę zapiekanki pasterskiej i zaczął jeść. Cóż, od tego zaczął. Zaraz potem przerzucił się na milion innych rzeczy i już dziesięć minut później był napchany. Spojrzał na Grega, który też wyglądał, jakby zjadł za dużo.

- Mówiłeś coś o przydziale? – spytał sennie Greg, pociągając łyk soku dyniowego.

- Och, racja. Pytałem, czy ktoś kiedyś został źle przydzielony.

- No… nie sądzę. Wiesz, Tiara Przydziału zna się na rzeczy. To się chyba nie psuje. A czemu?

- Bo… cóż, myślę, że wylądowałem w złym domu.

Dziewczyna o cerze barwy karmelu i długich, kręconych włosach wtrąciła się nagle z jego drugiej strony. Widział, jak była przydzielana.

- Tak długo, jak nie trafisz do Slytherinu, kogo to obchodzi?

- Hej – Greg odezwał się ostro. – Slytherin nie jest _taki_ zły.

- Jasne. Moja siostra mówiła co innego – zaszydziła.

- W takim razie twoja _siostra_ się myli – nalegał Greg. – Nie słyszałaś o Severusie Snapie? Był potrójnym agentem! Harry Potter bez niego nigdy nie osiągnąłby sukcesu. Voldemort by wygrał!

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu jakby opadła trochę przy wspomnieniu tego imienia. John słyszał, że ludzie bali się tego imienia, i teraz mógł zobaczyć dlaczego. Było w tym coś takiego… że mu się nie podobało.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, ale John widział, że inni też to dostrzegli.

Ale sekundę później świat ruszył dalej i dziewczyna odpowiedziała:

- Cóż, to że jeden jest w porządku nie oznacza, że inni też.

Greg wywrócił oczyma i wrócił do jedzenia.

- Jak masz na imię? – spytał John, tylko dlatego, że zorientował się, iż powinien zawrzeć tak dużo znajomości, jak tylko może, nieważne jakie by nie było pierwsze wrażenie.

- Sally – odparła.

- Ja jestem John.

- Pewnego dnia zostanę aurorem.

John nie był pewien, dlaczego to powiedziała, ale wtedy Greg odwrócił się.

- Tak? – zapytał, jakby nie chciał się wydać zbyt zainteresowany.

- No pewnie! To najlepsza praca!

- Cóż… ja też chcę nim zostać – stwierdził Greg cicho.

- Łał, ekstra! A ty, John? Chcesz być aurorem?

John był podenerwowany, kiedy cała uwaga skupiła się na nim. – Emm… - wymamrotał. Nigdy się na poważnie nie zastanawiał, kim chce zostać. W końcu miał tylko jedenaście lat. Ale kiedy był mały, zawsze marzył o byciu doktorem. – Może uzdrowicielem.

- Jak u Świętego Munga? – sprecyzowała Sally.

John pokiwał głową, zadowolony, że Harry wspominała o tym miejscu, więc wiedział, że to szpital bez kłopotliwych pytań. – Właśnie tak.

Sally nie wyglądała na specjalnie podekscytowaną, co potwierdziło się, kiedy powiedziała: - Cóż, to nie tak fajne jak bycie aurorem, ale jak tam chcesz, tak myślę.

Wtedy Greg pospieszył z ratunkiem.

- Hej, uzdrowiciele są ważni.

Wywróciła oczyma. – Okej, jasne.

Wróciła do jedzenia. John nie był pewien, czy ją lubi.

Przywitał się z kilkoma innymi pierwszorocznymi, ale wciąż zastanawiał się, co poszło źle przy przydziale. Spojrzał w stronę stołu Hufflepuffu i napotkał spojrzenie Molly, która pomachała. Próbował odwzajemnić jej uśmiech, ale już czuł, że to nadchodzi. To uczucie, że jest w jakiś sposób oszustem, bo wylądował w Gryffindorze. W domu dla pełnych odwagi bohaterów. Którym on zdecydowanie nie był.

John aż do dziś nie mógł rozgryźć, o czym myślała Tiara Przydziału, umieszczając go w Gryffindorze. Nigdy w życiu nie zrobił nic odważnego. Był pałkarzem w drużynie Quidditcha, i niektórzy mówili, że to odważne, bo tłuczki nadlatywały z niezłą prędkością, ale on właściwie nigdy nie był zagrożony uderzeniem czy czymkolwiek, był na to zbyt szybki.

* * *

Tak naprawdę, John wcale nie był odważny. I może to nie powinno go tak bardzo martwić, ale jednak martwiło. Nigdy nie mówił nic przyjaciołom, ale sporo o tym myślał. Bo chciałby być odważny. Ale po prostu nie był. Albo przynajmniej nigdy nie miał do tego okazji.

Raz poszedł z tym do McGonagall.

A ona powiedziała mu, głosem milszym niż zazwyczaj:

- Czasami Tiara Przydziału wie o nas więcej niż my sami. Jeśli umieściła cię w Gryffindorze, musiała w tobie zobaczyć coś, czego ty nie widzisz.

I John desperacko pragnął, by miała rację.


	2. Pan Wiem-Wszystko

ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

**Pan Wiem-Wszystko**

John nie posiadał się z radości, wracając do Hogwartu. Dla niego lato było długie i nudne. Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi, tęsknił za Wielką Salą, i nawet trochę za lekcjami.

Z SUM-ów dostał przyzwoite stopnie – 3 Z, 4 P i nawe eliksirów i zielarstwa – więc teraz zaczynał przygotowania do OWUTEM-ów, co było w tym samym stopniu szarpiące nerwy, jak i ekscytujące. Nie pozwolono mu kontynuować transmutacji na poziomie OWUTEM-ów, bo McGonagall brała tylko tych, którzy otrzymali P, a John dostał Z, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Była dobra jako dyrektorka, i John całkiem ją lubił, ale transmutacja to naprawdę trudny przedmiot, a do tego mało zabawny. Więc będzie uczęszczał na eliksiry, obronę przed czarną magią, zaklęcia, zielarstwo, historię magii, opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami i numerologię. Co do tego ostatniego – naprawdę nie był pewien dlaczego, szczerze – ale w sumie to lubił, mimo tego, że profesor Vector zadawała sporo pracy domowej. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele uważali, że to dziwaczne, bo to głównie nadambitni Krukoni brali numerologię, ale John się tym nie przejmował. Wolał to niż wróżbiarstwo czy mugoloznawstwo, obu próbował wcześniej i nie cierpiał potwornie. A runy brzmiały niemal tak zabawnie jak leczenie kanałowe. Więc zostawała numerologia.

W tym roku także miał mieć lekcje teleportacji, czego nie mógł się już doczekać.

Wysiadł z pociągu razem z Judy (wszyscy z jego przyjaciół byli prefektami, albo, w przypadku Grega, prefektem naczelnym) i spotkał się z Gregiem Lestrade, Molly Hooper i Sally Donovan na zewnątrz, chłopak Sally, Anderson, niedaleko niej. To było zabawne, bo był Ślizgonem. Sally była tak bardzo przeciwko Ślizgonom na pierwszym roku, a teraz, na szóstym, jeden z nich był jej chłopakiem. John stale się z nią przez to droczył. Wciąż czasem jej nie lubił, ale w jakiś sposób byli przyjaciółmi. Ich ciągłe sprzeczki były głównie koleżeńskie.

Wszyscy wsiedli do tego samego powozu, ściskając się w więcej osób, niż powinno do niego wejść, biorąc pod uwagę, że ktoś już był w środku, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

- Hej, wiecie, że te powozy właściwie nie jeżdżą samoistnie? – powiedziała Sally.

- Och, daj spokój – odpowiedział John.

- Nie, naprawdę! Są ciągnięte przez jakieś niewidzialne konie czy coś takiego.

- Niewidzialne konie? – zapytał Greg, najwyraźniej również nie dowierzając.

- Tak, panie _prefekcie_ _naczelny_ – powiedziała kpiąco. – To prawda!

- Ja chyba też coś takiego słyszałam – wtrąciła się Molly.

- To dlatego, że to prawda, wy imbecyle.

Wszyscy w powozie ucichli i spojrzeli w stronę chłopca, który wcześniej siedział w pojeździe, a którego John na początku zignorował. Teraz, kiedy zwrócił na siebie uwagę, będąc dupkiem, John przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Był szczupły i blady, z wydatnymi kośćmi policzkowymi i kręconymi, kruczymi włosami, które powiewały dookoła na wietrze. Nie mógł dotrzeć drugiej połowy jego twarzy, bo chłopak wciąż wyglądał na zewnątrz powozu – dokładniej, na jego przód.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś – powiedział Anderson z niesmakiem.

- Zignorujcie go – wymamrotała Sally do wszystkich, obdarzając chłopaka spojrzeniem z ukosa, nachmurzona.

- Uspokójcie się, oboje – ostrzegł Greg swoim nowym, autorytatywnym głosem prefekta naczelnego. – Jesteście prefektami, więc tak się zachowujcie.

Wyglądali na zirytowanych, ale siedzieli cicho.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to prawda? – spytał John, zaciekawiony.

Chłopak wywrócił oczyma.

- Stworzenia, które je ciągną, nazywają się testrale. Są rasą skrzydlatych koni ze szkieletowatymi ciałami, podobne trochę do gadów. Ich skrzydła odrobinę przypominają skrzydła nietoperza. Powodem, dla którego nie możecie ich zobaczyć, jest to, że widzą je tylko ci, którzy byli świadkami czyjejś śmierci.

- Łał, to okropne – powiedziała cicho Molly, teraz wyglądając na zamyśloną.

John myślał o opisie, gotów również coś powiedzieć, kiedy Sally stwierdziła:

- Nie, Molly, to kompletne głupoty. Nie są _szkieletowate_, i są po prostu niewidzialne dla każdego. Zmyślasz to sobie i udajesz, że jesteś mądry? – oskarżyła chłopaka.

- Sally… - Greg jeszcze raz rozpoczął ostrzegawczo.

- Nie, czytam – odpowiedział lodowatym tonem chłopiec, wciąż z nikim nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego.

John zauważył, że spogląda on na przód powozu, tam, gdzie powinny być te „testrale", tak jakby tam były. Z jakiegoś powodu John mu wierzył.

- Więc widziałeś śmierć? – spytał John.

W końcu się odwrócił. Nosił szalik w niebieskie pasy, co powiedziało Johnowi, że to Krukon. Miało to sens, przecież potrafił zasypać ich faktami jak z książki. To w sumie było wspólną cechą wszystkich Krukonów, jakich znał. Miał interesującą twarz, nie przypominała Johnowi żadnej z tych, które już widział. Ale przede wszystkim, John zobaczył oczy. Blade, wydawały się w każdej chwili lśnić innym kolorem. Patrzył prosto w oczy Johna, intensywnie, tak że John poczuł się niesamowicie niekomfortowo.

- Tak – powiedział, jego głos był tak samo zimny i spokojny jak wtedy, kiedy mówił im, czym są testrale.

- To okropne! – stwierdziła Judy.

Zerknął na nią szybko, a potem wzruszył ramionami i znów spoglądał przed siebie. John chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie mógł nic wymyślić, więc odwrócił się do przyjaciół, którzy już ze sobą gawędzili. Zaczęło padać, na co wszyscy narzekali, bo dachy powozów nie zostały założone, jako że nikt nie oczekiwał deszczu. Zdawali się nie pamiętać o chłopcu, który wciąż na nich nie patrzył; deszcz nie robił na nim wrażenia. Cóż, na nim i na Molly. Molly wciąż była cicha, jakby ciągle myślała o tym, co powiedział o tym czymś przy powozach. A John wciąż spoglądał ciekawie na chłopaka.

Zajechali pod szkołę i wszyscy wysiedli, tajemniczy chłopak natychmiast poszedł żwawo do holu na swoich długich nogach, przepychając się.

- Kto to był? – zapytał John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Nieważne – stwierdziła Sally.

- Mimo to, chciałbym wiedzieć – odpowiedział John, starając się nie zirytować.

- Sally, przestań być suką – rzucił Greg, zanim zwrócił się do Johna: - Jest piątoklasistą, tak mi się wydaje. Nazywa się Sherlock Holmes. Chodziłem z nim na kilka lekcji. Zawsze jest w wyższych klasach. Myślę, że skończy szkołę szybciej, jeśli to możliwe. Nie ma znaczenia na jakie lekcje go poślą, to wciąż za łatwe. Słyszałem, że zdawał SUM-y w zeszłym roku, pomimo tego, że był czwartoroczniakiem, więc może teraz zaczyna się przygotowywać do OWUTEM-ów.

John musiał to przyswoić. Po prostu nie mógł tego dopasować do pierwszego lepszego Krukona, bo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by ktoś chodził na lekcje do wyższych klas, bo jego własne były za proste. Albo branie OWUTEM-ów wcześniej, na ten przykład.

- Jest… interesujący – powiedział nie wiadomo do kogo.

- Taaa, jest na to inne słowo – wymamrotał Anderson.

- Co wy dwoje do niego macie, tak w ogóle? – zapytał wściekle Greg. – Nie jest taki zły.

Ale _jakoś zły_ musiał być, zauważył John, wnioskując z tonu Grega.

- Jest _dziwaczny_! – powiedziała Sally. – I wszystkowiedzący.

- I kiepską wymówką jest to, że ma czystą krew – dodał Anderson.

- A co ma do tego czysta krew? – spytał John dosadnie. Zawsze nienawidził, kiedy Anderson wyjeżdżał z tą całą „czystością krwi", bo ludzie zazwyczaj zakładali, że John jest mugolakiem, na potrzeby rozmowy. To po prostu rzecz, którą Ślizgoni robili.

- Emm, nic – odpowiedział Anderson. Potem Greg musiał odejść, bo był prefektem naczelnym i musiał pomóc pierwszoroczniakom, a inni też byli prefektami ze swoimi obowiązkami. Judy odeszła, żeby usiąść przy stole Puchonów. To sprawiło, że John został sam w Sali Wejściowej, otoczony przez inne dzieciaki tłoczące się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

Wtedy John znów zobaczył tego chłopaka. Sherlocka Holmesa.

Wyglądało na to, że jego nogi poruszały się wbrew jego woli, bo spostrzegł, że idzie w jego kierunku. Teraz, kiedy nad tym pomyślał, przyznawał, że raz czy dwa go widział. Może nawet na lekcjach, które miał z Krukonami. Ale nigdy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, aż do dziś. Opierał się o ścianę obok Wielkiej Sali, obserwując mijających go ludzi z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

Napotkał spojrzenie Johna, kiedy ten był metr od niego. Jego mina była tak złośliwa, że John zmylił krok. Chciał się odwrócił i odejść w inną stronę, ale wtedy Sherlock przemówił.

- Chciałeś czegoś, John?

To sprawiło, że John znów był ciekawy. Spojrzał na Sherlocka.

- Znasz moje imię?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Znam imiona wszystkich.

John wywrócił oczyma. – Nie możesz znać wszystkich imion – powiedział.

- Nie, _ty_ nie możesz – odparował Sherlock.

John podszedł bliżej i oparł się o ścianę. – Więc jakim cudem ty potrafisz?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Bo najwyraźniej jestem jedyną myślącą osobą w tej szkole.

John zasznurował usta.

– Och, naprawdę? – Zaczynał widzieć, co miała na myśli Sally. To całe „wiem-wszystko" wydawało się być cholernie prawdziwe w tym momencie.

- Pewnie.

- Więc jak mądry _ty_ jesteś? – spytał John.

Sherlock lustrował go wzrokiem z góry na dół, przez sekundę albo dwie.

- Jesteś na szóstym roku. Grasz w quidditcha, jesteś bramkarzem lub pałkarzem, ale skłaniam się raczej ku temu ostatniemu. Celujesz w eliksirach i zielarstwie. Pomimo, że często spędzasz czas z Donovan i Andersonem, nie przepadasz za nimi, więc zwracasz na nich uwagę tylko dlatego, że Lestrade i Molly Hooper ich lubią. Jesteś mugolakiem i sądzisz, że zostałeś umieszczony w Gryffindorze przez pomyłkę, że należysz do Hufflepuffu. Jakkolwiek mylisz się co do tego.

Johnowi opadła szczęka.

- Ja… ty… skąd to wszystko wiedziałeś?

- Nie _wiedziałem_, zobaczyłem.

- Rozgryzłeś to tylko patrząc na mnie?

- A niby jak inaczej?

John znów ucichł. – Łał – powiedział po chwili. – To… to było niesamowite.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze, przechylając głowę, jakby John powiedział coś dziwnego.

- I… mówiłeś, że się mylę, co do tego, że nie powinienem być w Gryffindorze. O co ci chodziło?

Sherlock rzucił mu spojrzenie, coś pomiędzy rozbawieniem a zaintrygowaniem, i nagle jego głowa odwróciła się, a oczy spotkały się z nadchodzącym właśnie uczniem.

Zbliżał się do nich inny chłopak, wysoki i najwyraźniej starszy. Miał włosy zaczesane w tył i wymachiwał parasolką. Jego zielony krawat podpowiedział Johnowi, że to Ślizgon, więc miał się na baczności. Nie to, że nienawidził każdego Ślizgona czy coś w tym stylu, ale wielu z nich było dupkami, to był fakt.

- Sherlock – powiedział. – Poznajesz nowych przyjaciół, tak?

- Mycroft – odpowiedział Sherlock lodowato. – Nie masz do roboty czegoś lepszego niż rozmowa ze mną? Na przykład obowiązki prefekta naczelnego… ach, nie, _czekaj_. Nie zostałeś prefektem naczelnym. To Greg Lestrade. Co sprawia, że jesteś tylko nędznym prefektem, nie lepszym od Andersona.

Warga tamtego drgnęła. – U _ciebie_ też nie widzę odznaki prefekta.

- To dlatego, że jej nie chcę.

- Nie, to dlatego, że pomimo, iż teoretycznie się nadajesz, nie przysporzyłeś sobie ani jednego sojusznika w tej szkole odkąd ją zacząłeś, nawet profesora.

Warga Sherlocka drgnęła dokładnie w ten sam sposób jak wcześniej tego innego chłopaka, Mycrofta, i Johna nagle uderzył pewien fakt. Bracia. Musieli być braćmi, to to podobieństwo i sprzeczanie się.

Wtedy Mycroft zwrócił się do Johna.

- Witam. Pogawędka z nim jest bardzo przyjemna, nieprawdaż? – stwierdził sarkastycznie.

I John nie był pewien dlaczego to zrobił – w ogóle niczego nie był pewien – ale spojrzał na Mycrofta i odpowiedział chłodno: - Tak, właściwie było całkiem miło, zanim się nie pojawiłeś i to zepsułeś.

Mycroft przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a potem uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Bardzo szybko bardzo lojalny, panie Watson. Wygląda na to, że jesteś w złym domu.

I odszedł.

John patrzył na niego z pochmurną miną, aż nie stracił go z oczu. Czyżby Mycroft wiedział coś o tym podświadomym poczuciu nie przynależności do Gryffindoru, tak jak Sherlock? A może to był tylko przypadek, poruszenie tego tematu?

Zerknął na Sherlocka, którego oczy z powrotem utkwione były w tłumie, powoli się rozrzedzającym.

- Nie powinieneś był tego robić – powiedział w końcu Sherlock. – Bronić mnie. Nie chcesz mieć Mycrofta przeciwko sobie.

- Więc to twój brat? – spytał John.

- Niestety – odrzekł z niesmakiem. – To nie była taka zła dedukcja – dodał. – Skąd wiesz?

John przez chwilę rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią. – To nie to, że wyglądacie podobnie, jako tacy, ale w jakiś sposób… odczuwa się was tak samo. Ma to sens?

- Odczuwa? Jak odczuwa? – zapytał Sherlock z tylko odrobinę protekcjonalnym zainteresowaniem.

- Obaj jesteście… przerażający. I wiecie rzeczy, których nie powinniście, jak moje imię i… moje uczucia względem przydziału do domu – dokończył ciszej.

Sherlock milczał wystarczająco długo, by John znów na niego popatrzył. Sala Wejściowa była teraz pusta, wszyscy byli w Wielkiej Sali. W każdym momencie mógł przyjść Filch i wrzasnąć na nich, żeby włazili do środka, by on mógł zebrać wodę z podłogi, która spłynęła z przemoczonych deszczem uczniów.

- Jesteś na poziomie OWUTEM-ów z eliksirów, prawda? – spytał Sherlock.

- Yyy, tak – odparł John. – Czemu pytasz?

- Bo szóstoroczni Gryfoni i Krukoni mają w tym roku eliksiry razem. To i jeszcze transmutację i numerologię, ale przypuszczam, że nie chodzisz na pozostałe.

- Mam numerologię.

Sherlock przez moment wyglądał na zdziwionego, zanim jego twarz się wygładziła. - Może cię zobaczę.

John skinął głową i Sherlock odszedł, zostawiając go w holu. Czuł się trochę dziwnie.

- Hej, ty, wymiataj stąd! – warknął Filch, więc John wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali, by obejrzeć ceremonię przydziału po raz szósty w swoim życiu. Przyłapywał się jednak na częstym spoglądaniu w stronę Sherlocka.

- W porządku? – spytał Greg.

- Ehm… tak, jasne – odparł John.

- No dobra, skoro tak mówisz.

John przytaknął nieobecnie i spojrzał raz jeszcze… ale tym razem Sherlock też patrzył w jego stronę. John wyłapał ciekawski błysk w jego oczach na moment przed tym, jak zakłopotany tym, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się, spojrzał na swoje własne kolana.

I tak zaczęła się nieprzewidywalna przyjaźń Johna Watsona i Sherlocka Holmesa.


	3. Lekarstwo na nudę

ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

**Lekarstwo na nudę**

John obudził się następnego ranka i stwierdził, że wciąż jest nerwowy przed pójściem na lekcje, nawet teraz, w szóstej klasie. Czy to uczucie nigdy go nie opuści?

Poszedł do Wielkiej Sali i zobaczył Molly przy jednym stole i Sally przy innym, natychmiast decydując, że Molly to lepszy wybór.

Słyszał, że zanim zaczął naukę (kiedy jego siostra była na pierwszym roku i przez całe lata wcześniej) ludzie musieli jeść przy swoich stołach, ale najwyraźniej McGonagall zdecydowała, że ludzie pomiędzy domami muszą się bardziej zżyć i jakoś osiem lat temu zarządziła, że można gdzie się komu podoba, za wyjątkiem uczty na początku i na koniec roku, po prostu dlatego, że w tych dniach było zbyt duże zamieszanie, by dokładać jeszcze to.

Zanim usiadł, dostał swój plan lekcji od McGonagall, opiekunki jego domu, która uśmiechnęła się do niego czule. Zawsze była milsza dla graczy w quidditcha, zauważył John. Dostał dokładnie te zajęcia, które przypuszczał, że dostanie, i od razu wiedział, że będzie w tym roku bardzo zajęty. Ale w końcu, to było tego warte. To było wszystko to, co chciał zdawać. No, może oprócz historii magii, ale to dlatego, że profesor Binns był taki nudny. Na próżno miał nadzieję, że jego Z zdyskwalifikuje go przy OWUTEM-ach, ale najwyraźniej Binns przyjmował do swojej klasy nawet tych z Z. Może dlatego, że wielu ludzi było niezainteresowanych jego przedmiotem.

W końcu dołączyła do nich Judy, z nosem w książce, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Johnowi ulżyło, że Sally i Andersonowi nie przyszło na myśl, by do nich dołączyć. Może wciąż byli źli przez tę sprzeczkę o Sherlocka. Grega nie widział w ogóle podczas śniadania, co Johna nie dziwiło. Był teraz prefektem naczelnym, więc musiał pomagać pierwszaczkom znajdować klasy.

- Robią się mniejsi z roku na rok, no nie? – powiedział z namysłem John do Molly.

- Może - odparła.

- Niektórzy z nas stale są mali – powiedziała Judy zza swojej książki _Jak pozbyć się upiora_ autorstwa Gilderoya Lockharta.

- Mówisz o mnie czy o sobie?

- To zależy. Jeśli mówię o tobie, naślesz na mnie zaczarowanego tłuczka?

- Możliwe.

- Więc mówię o sobie.

John wywrócił oczyma i zachichotał, zgarniając sobie trochę jajek.

Kącikiem oka zauważył, że ktoś usiadł przy ich stole, kawałek od niego, i w jakiś sposób wiedział bez patrzenia, że to Sherlock. Z niewiadomego powodu poczuł się nagle nerwowy i nie mógł się przemóc, żeby spojrzeć w jego kierunku.

- Jest boski, prawda? – powiedziała Molly, przerywając jego rozmyślania.

- C-co? – zająknął się.

- Sherlock Holmes – odpowiedziała. – Jest tak_ bystry_.

- Och. Eee… taa, tak przypuszczam – powiedział John nieobecnie. Wkrótce potem wymówił się historią magii, mimo że jej nie znosił.

Wtedy ktoś zaczął iść krok w krok z nim.

- Historia magii? – spytał Sherlock.

- Tak. Z Hufflepuffem. A ty?

- Transmutacja ze Ślizgonami. A potem obrona z Gryfonami.

John spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Ale ja jestem w Gryffindorze i mam obronę dopiero jutro.

- Biorę w tym roku siódmą klasę z obrony przed czarną magią. Więc z Gryfonami, ale nie z twojego roku.

- Racja – wymamrotał John. Jak u licha Sherlock mógł być tak do przodu?

- Co masz po historii? – zapytał Sherlock.

- Zielarstwo – odpowiedział John. Ledwie znał Sherlocka, ale ta rozmowa o niczym była dziwna, jakby Holmes się do tego zmuszał. Trochę jakby chciał czegoś szczególnego. Ale John nie był pewien, skąd to wie.

- Numerologia po przerwie?

- Tak. Ty też?

- Jest tylko jedno miejsce na te lekcje, więc tak – odparł Sherlock. – Więc się zobaczymy.

I zanim John mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, zniknął. John rozejrzał się dookoła raz i drugi, szukając jego głowy w tłumie, ale jej nie dostrzegł. Sherlock był wysoki, więc naprawdę powinien wystawać. John potrząsnął głową. Był naprawdę dziwnym facetem, to trzeba było przyznać.

* * *

Sherlock był podekscytowany tym, że jego nowe zaklęcie wydawało się działać. Wymyślił je zeszłego lata, ale nie mógł przetestować, bo był niepełnoletni i nie mógł czarować poza szkołą. Często wymyślał zaklęcia, kiedy był znudzony, ale to konkretne (które czyniło go niewidzialnym i nienamacalnym akurat na tyle czasu, żeby zniknąć bez śladu), musiał to przyznać, było prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. To prawie wstyd, że nikt inny go nie znał – ale znów, prawdopodobnie było zbyt trudne dla innych w jego wieku.

- To było imponujące – powiedział suchy głos z lewej strony Sherlocka.

- Mycroft, nie możesz mnie zostawić w spokoju na dzień albo dwa?

- John Watson? Więc to jego wybrałeś?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Właśnie na to czekał.

- Coś z nim nie tak, drogi bracie?

Krótka cisza ze strony Mycrofta była wszystkim, czego potrzebował Sherlock, by wiedzieć, że był wściekły. Pomimo tego odpowiedział spokojnie: - Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy to nagłe zainteresowanie Johnem Watsonem nie przemieni się w coś takiego, jak sprawa z Irene Adler z zeszłego roku.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Racja, to _to _go martwiło…

- Nie, bo John nie próbuje używać ludzi do uzyskania informacji o pokojach, które nie istnieją.

- Nie istnieją? Masz na myśli Pokój Życzeń? – spytał Mycroft.

- Oczywiście. Nadążaj za konwersacją.

Mycroft sapnął z irytacją, zanim przemówił:

- To _istnieje_, Sherlock. Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele używali go, żeby ukryć się przed skorumpowanymi pracownikami Ministerstwa i jako bazę, walcząc z Lordem Voldemortem.

Sherlock zerknął na niego.

- Więc mówisz mi, że gdzieś w tym zamku istnieje pokój, który pojawia się i daje ci dokładnie to, czego potrzebujesz?

- Dokładnie. Żaden z absolwentów nie przyzna, gdzie to jest, i nigdy nie znalazłem nikogo, kto by wiedział, ale ktoś go w końcu znajdzie.

Sherlock był zaintrygowany. Bez zbędnych ceregieli przyspieszył i zostawił Mycrofta za sobą.

Wsunął się do klasy transmutacji, która wydawała się miłym miejscem, żeby usiąść i pomyśleć. Profesor McGonagall udowodniła, że jest jedynym nauczycielem w szkole zdolnym przymknąć Sherlocka Holmesa. Nie przyjmowała żadnych nonsensów i zagroziła, że wyrzuci go ze szkoły, jeśli przyłapie go na popisywaniu się, kiedy będzie w tym samym pokoju co on. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że w sumie nie chciał być wywalonym z Hogwartu, więc w jej otoczeniu był ostrożny. Podejrzewał, że oboje, choć niechętnie, odczuwali do siebie szacunek. Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, była zachwycona tym, jak szybko się uczy, powiedziała coś o byciu szybszym niż Hermiona Granger, a potem poznała jego osobowość i już nie była mu tak przychylna. Ale poradziła sobie z jego złym zachowaniem do końca drugiej klasy i teraz na jej zajęciach siedział cicho i obserwował, ucząc się zaklęć bez przechwałek. Do czego był zdolny, oczywiście, ale znacznie zabawniej było śmiać się z wszystkich innych, którzy byli wolniejsi, albo pytać głośno, kto zdradził tę Puchonkę płaczącą z tyłu klasy.

Więc usiadł i McGonagall zaczęła lekcję, a Sherlock rozmyślał o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło… bo musiał przyznać to nawet przed sobą, poza chęcią przetestowania swojego nowego zaklęcia, jego brat miał trochę racji. Ten mały dodatek magii był też po to, aby pozostał odrobinę tajemniczy dla tego jego nowego zainteresowania, Johna Watsona.

Jako że był to jego piąty rok w Hogwarcie, doświadczył już prawie wszystkiego, co zamek miał do zaoferowania. Wszystkie lekcje, oczywiście – chociaż w tym roku zaczynał OWUTEM-y, co, jak miał nadzieję, będzie pewnym wyzwaniem. Ale też wszystkie dania, wszystkie korytarze (te publiczne i te ukryte)… niewiele zostało. A jednak miał w tym roku kilka celów. Na jego liście było wślizgnięcie się do wieży Gryffindoru i lochu Ślizgonów. Pokój wspólny Hufflepuffu znalazł bez trudu i zbadał dokładnie w samym środku nocy zanim ktokolwiek mógłby go złapać – szczególnie ten okropny Filch i jego cholerny kot, których życiowym celem było zanudzenia Sherlocka na śmierć przez trzymanie go w jego pokoju wspólnym przez całą noc. Nikt w tej szkole nie wydawał się rozumieć, że nie potrzebuje tak dużo snu jak zwyczajni, nudni ludzie, więc nie był inaczej traktowany. Jednakże z tym nowym zaklęciem węszenie powinno być łatwiejsze, co było plusem. Teraz miał nawet nową rzecz do dopisania na listę: znalezienie tego Pokoju Życzeń. Jego inne cele obejmowały zdobycie próbek każdej z roślin z zielarstwa, żeby przeprowadzić na nich eksperymenty, spędzenie weekendu w Zakazanym Lesie, żeby poznać go od podszewki i udowodnienie, że profesor z obrony przed czarną magią był właściwie czarnoksiężnikiem.

Ale zeszłego roku, Sherlock uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz. Jedyną rzeczą, której nie doświadczył, byli ludzie z Hogwartu. Co, z początku, robił specjalnie, bo głupi ludzie byli nudni… ale nie każda osoba na tej planecie musi być nudna, prawda? Więc w zeszłym roku zaczął od Irene. Ale jak tylko odkryła, że on nic nie wie o Pokoju Życzeń, zniknęła z jego życia. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, ale Mycroft wciąż powtarzał, że Sherlock wydaje się mieć do niej jakiś sentyment. Sherlock nawet w swojej własnej głowie mógł powiedzieć, że to nie była prawda. Była interesująca przez jakiś czas, i to wszystko.

Ale ten John… był obiecujący. Mycroft oczywiście i tak by go znienawidził. Nawet bardziej niż Irene, bo John był mugolakiem. Mycroft uważał, że ludzie ich statusu nie powinni rozmawiać z mugolakami. Sherlock nie dbał o takie rzeczy. Uważał, że to, iż jego rodzice byli śmierciożercami i zostali zabici w bitwie o Hogwart, było zwyczajnym faktem, a nie czymś, co mogłoby smucić. Nie podzielał ich pogardy dla tych, którzy nie byli czystej krwi. Krew nie interesowała go w najmniejszym stopniu, może tylko eksperymenty, które można było na niej przeprowadzać. Nigdy nie rozumiał rodziców, a rodzice nie rozumieli jego. Kiedy jego rodzice mieli obsesję na punkcie rodowodu i myślenia o tym, że Voldemort to największy geniusz, Sherlock był zbyt zafascynowany mugolską nauką, aby przejmować się podobnymi głupstwami. Rodzice starali się trzymać go od tego z daleka, ale zmarli, kiedy miał cztery lata i już więcej nie mogli go powstrzymywać. Oczywiście do czasu, kiedy skończył cztery lata, robił już w pełni wybuchowe eksperymenty. Właściwie Sherlock czuł do rodziców swego rodzaju odrazę, więc naprawdę nie przeszkadzało mu zbytnio, kiedy umarli. Mycroftowi też nie, chociaż wpoili mu swoje wartości zanim zmarli, a on miał prawie siedem lat.

Co po części było powodem, dla którego John jako nowy obiekt studiów był wyśmienitym pomysłem. Po pierwsze, John był właściwie interesujący, z tego co Sherlock widział do tej pory. Całkiem odmiennie od innych ludzi w tej szkole. No i Mycroft to _znienawidzi_, co sprawiało, że pomysł wydawał się jeszcze lepszy. Fazy z Irene też nie lubił, ale ona była przynajmniej przyzwoitą Ślizgonką.

Więc Sherlock był całkiem podekscytowany perspektywą ujrzenia Johna na lekcji numerologii po południu. A może i wcześniej? Musiał jakoś poradzić sobie z nudą, a zanim odkryje, gdzie jest Pokój Życzeń albo jak się wyślizgnąć do Zakazanego Lasu na dłuższy okres czasu tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył, John Watson będzie musiał wystarczyć.

* * *

Z nowości: jeżeli kogoś interesują postępy w tłumaczeniach (albo informacje dotyczące mojego autorskiego fika), zapraszam na mojego twittera, link na profilu :) Trzymajcie się!


	4. Wielkie wyjście

ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

**Wielkie wyjście**

John przesiedział historię magii i zielarstwo bez zbyt intensywnego myślenia. Cóż, do czasu kiedy roślina na zielarstwie próbowała go zjeść i profesor Longbottom powiedział, że jeśli chce zachować dłoń, powinien zacząć trochę uważać. A potem John był w drodze do Wielkiej Sali – wcześniej, bo profesor Longbottom zlitował się nad nimi i wypuścił ich przed czasem – na lunch, kiedy przechwycił go Greg Lestrade.

- Ciebie też puścili wcześniej?

- Aha – powiedział Greg z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jak tam pierwszy dzień?

- Całkiem nieźle. A twój?

- Pracowity. Pierwszoroczni są czasem tacy bezmyślni. Przysięgam, że prowadziłem większość z nich do każdej klasy po siedem razy.

- No cóż, na ich obronę mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że schody się ruszają.

- No… dobra, okej, racja. Ale i tak byłem przez to spóźniony na obie lekcje.

- Nie masz specjalnych przywilejów jako prefekt naczelny?

- Taak, ale profesor Moriarty tak czy siak nie był zbyt zachwycony, kiedy pokazałem się spóźniony.

John pomyślał o tym przez chwilę.

- Na drugiej godzinie masz obronę?

- Taak, czemu?

- Więc to z Krukonami?

- Mhmm.. – wymruczał Greg podejrzliwie.

Co oznaczało, że miał to z Sherlockiem, bo Sherlock mówił że ma siódmy rok obrony z Gryfonami. A John nie wiedział, dlaczego to ma dla niego znaczenie, więc trzymał usta zamknięte.

- Więc jesteś wolny w czasie lunchu czy masz jakieś obowiązki? – spytał John, aby odwrócić jego uwagę.

Zadziałało.

- Nie, jestem wolny, właśnie dlatego idę z tobą do Wielkiej Sali.

Obaj rozejrzeli się za ludźmi, których znali, ale Wielka Sala była prawie pusta, bo przyszli wcześnie, więc usiedli przy najbliższym stole, daleko od innych, żeby poczekać na znajomych. Greg zaczął kopać w kieszeni, wyciągając stosik rzeczy na stół.

- Czekoladową żabę? – spytał, biorąc jedno z wielu opakowań czekoladowych żab i rozrywając je, wpychając żabę do ust zanim zdążyła uciec.

- Nigdy ich nie jadłem – przyznał John.

Greg zagapił się, z jedną czekoladową nogą zwisającą mu z ust, kręcącą się w nadziei na wolność. Przełknął słodkość zanim powiedział: - _Co_? Dlaczego nie?

- Zawsze lubiłem paszteciki dyniowe i nigdy nie próbowałem niczego innego w sklepie ze słodyczami.

Greg przewrócił oczami, wciskając paczuszkę z czekoladową żabą w ręce Johna.

- Cóż, tego musisz spróbować. Plus, w środku są karty do kolekcjonowania ze sławnymi czarodziejami. Ja potrzebuję jeszcze tylko Granger i Cliodny, żeby mieć je wszystkie, więc jeśli masz którąś z tych, zaklepuję je sobie.

John otworzył to, pamiętając, by chwycić żabę, zanim czmychnie. Zjadł ją, zanim uciekła i właściwie musiał przyznać, że to całkiem przyzwoita czekolada. Potem spojrzał na kartę.

- Łał! Mam Harry'ego Pottera!

Na Gregu nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

- Wszyscy mają Harry'ego Pottera. Jest w prawie każdej paczce, jak Dumbledore. Dużo bardziej imponujące jest, jak masz Rona Weasleya. Albo, najwyraźniej, Hermionę Granger, bo ja nigdy żadnej nie miałem!

- Jakie jeszcze są?

- Och, mnóstwo. Trochę naprawdę starych czarodziejów, jak Merlin i te sprawy, i trochę dzisiejszych profesorów. Jest karta McGonagall, i karta z Hagridem.

- Naprawdę? Karta z Hagridem byłaby świetna.

- Taa, to nowość – powiedział Greg. – Kiedyś nie miał karty bo jest półolbrzymem, ale ostatnio ludzie robiący czekoladowe żaby mają nowego szefa, który nie jest tak uprzedzony i pomyślał, że Hagrid zasługuje na kartę.

- To fajne.

Skinął głową i zjadł kilka kolejnych żab, znajdując Dumbledore'a, Agryppę, Kirke i Merlina, ale żadnej Cliodny ani Granger. Zaczął jeść porządny lunch, ale John z jakiegoś powodu nie był głodny. Ich przyjaciele jeszcze się nie pojawili, ale wciąż było nieco zbyt wcześnie, a jeśli mieli z jednym z wymagających nauczycieli, i tak mogli się spóźnić. McGonagall była z tego znana.

To wtedy John zauważył, że Sherlock siedzi przy stole obok. Tylko siedzi. Nie je. Sala zaczynała się wypełniać, ale nikt nie usiadł blisko niego. Sherlock napotkał jego spojrzenie, ale w przeciwieństwie do zeszłego wieczoru, John nie spojrzał gdzie indziej. Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, patrząc na siebie ciekawie.

- Och, cholera, spójrz na tego dzieciaka – powiedział nagle Greg, przerywając ich bitwę na spojrzenia. John niechętnie spojrzał w stronę, którą pokazywał Greg i ujrzał małego chłopaka ze stosem książek w ramionach, zasłaniającym mu pole widzenia, kołyszącego się z boku na bok jak mały, zagubiony pingwin. – Zaraz kogoś zabije. Muszę lecieć.

I John znów był sam, ale tym razem po prostu gapił się na kotlety jagnięce, które były bezpośrednio przed nim.

Do czasu, gdy ktoś usiadł naprzeciwko niego, wystarczająco zwinnie, by wiedział, że to nie może być nikt z jego przyjaciół, którzy byli hałaśliwi albo niezdarni. Spojrzał w górę i faktycznie, to był Sherlock.

Powitanie utkwiło Johnowi w gardle. Nie mógł dociec, dlaczego był przy nim taki _nerwowy_. Nie miał nawet wymówki, że był w wyższej klasie czy czegoś podobnego, bo Sherlock był właściwie od niego młodszy.

- Nie jesz – powiedział Sherlock.

- Ty też nie – odparł John.

- Rzadko to robię. Przypuszczalnie ty jesz tyle samo co normalna osoba, co oznacza, że powinieneś jeść w tym momencie. Ale nie jesz. Co prawdopodobnie jest spowodowane tym, że jesteś przygnębiony, pogrążony w myślach lub zdenerwowany. Skłaniam się ku dwóm ostatnim hipotezom.

John poczuł się trochę zirytowany podejrzeniami Sherlocka. Może dlatego, że były poprawne. Więc powiedział:

- Albo zjadłem czekoladę i to popsuło mi apetyt.

Sherlock wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- To też jest możliwe, ale podtrzymuję moje przypuszczenia. Więc o czym myślisz, Johnie Watsonie?

John wziął głęboki wdech.

- O kilku rzeczach, które mi wczoraj powiedziałeś – przyznał.

Uśmieszek. – Tak jak przypuszczałem. Jakich rzeczach?

- O tym, dlaczego sądzisz, że należę do Gryffindoru. I… i jak zobaczyłeś śmierć.

Uniósł w górę jedną brew, w ten szybki, elegancki sposób, w jaki robił wszystko inne. – Ciekawe. Cóż, myślę, że mogę ci pomóc z oboma tymi rzeczami – powiedział Sherlock, bezzwłocznie wsadzając rękę w talerz z mięsem naprzeciwko niego, łapiąc kilka kotletów.

- Co ty do cholery robisz? – spytał John, próbując nie śmiać się z tego, jak komicznie wyglądał Sherlock w takiej pozycji. – Są od tego widelce, wiesz, jeśli jesteś głodny.

Sherlock zignorował Johna, używając różdżki, by przywołać torbę i włożyć je do środka.

- Używasz zaklęć bez wymawiania ich? – zachwycił się John.

- No jasne. Od trzeciego roku.

- _Trzeciego_?

- To nie jest jakieś specjalnie trudne.

- Albo to, albo jesteś dobry we wszystkim – wymruczał John, ale Sherlock to także zignorował, wstając i chowając torbę pod płaszczem. - Co robisz? – dodał.

- Nie jesteś głodny, mam rację?

- Niespecjalnie – rzekł John. – A nawet gdybym był, właśnie zachowałeś dla mnie siedem jagnięcych kotletów, więc myślę, że dam radę.

Sherlock kontynuował, jakby nikt mu nie przerwał.

- Więc gdzieś idziemy.

- A co z numerologią?

- To za niecałe dwie godziny. Mamy mnóstwo czasu. Idziesz?

John siedział tak, spoglądając w górę na Sherlocka przez długą chwilę, a potem wstał zdecydowanie. Cokolwiek Sherlock miał w zapasie, to musiało być ciekawe. Zobaczył Sally i Andersona wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali, więc zanurkował w tłum trzecioklasistów i wyszedł przez nikogo niezauważony. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby chciał się z nim podroczyć, ale się rozmyślił. Wyszli z sali niepostrzeżenie i Sherlock wyprowadził go z zamku.

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał John.

- Musisz przez cały czas zadawać tyle pytań?

John zatrzymał się. – Nie muszę w ogóle z tobą iść. Powiedz, gdzie idziemy.

Sherlock odwrócił się i John poczuł się zmęczony widokiem tego wszystkowiedzącego błysku w oku, jakby Sherlock znał wszystkie jego myśli, albo bawił go jakiś prywatny żarcik.

Podszedł o kilka kroków, tak że znalazł się _zdecydowanie_ w przestrzeni osobistej Johna, który musiał odchylić głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Możesz po prostu mi zaufać? – spytał cicho.

Johnowi mnóstwo rzeczy przeszło przez myśl. „Niby dlaczego powinienem?", „ledwo ufam moim przyjaciołom, dlaczego miałbym ufać komuś takiemu jak ty" i „dopiero się poznaliśmy!".

Ale zamiast mówienia czegokolwiek, John bezgłośnie skinął głową.

- Dobrze. Więc chodźmy.

I John poszedł za Sherlockiem przez błonia, generalnie w kierunku chatki Hagrida.

Ale minęli chatkę Hagrida i John wiedział, gdzie zmierzają.

- _Zakazany_ Las? - spytał John z rozpaczą. – To tam idziemy?

- Tak. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

I wciąż maszerował. _Wiedząc_, że John pójdzie za nim. John jęknął, ale w rzeczy samej, wciąż szedł.

Cóż, jak do tej pory, nie było tak źle. Naprawdę, bywał już w tej części na lekcjach opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Ale wciąż szli przez następne dwadzieścia minut, a las stawał się ciemniejszy, bo drzewa blokowały dopływ światła. John zaczynał się trochę obawiać.

- Już prawie jesteśmy – rzucił Sherlock, jak gdyby mógł wyczuć obawy Johna, pomimo tego, że na niego nie patrzył.

Wtedy stanął na małej polance. John poczuł się trochę lepiej, bo było tu jaśniej, mniej drzew zasłaniało słońce.

Sherlock wyjął kotlety z torby i rzucił jednego na ziemię.

- Czy ty coś _tutaj_ _zwabiasz_? – syknął John.

- Tak – odparł Sherlock, w najmniejszym stopniu nie zawstydzony. – Nie jest niebezpieczne.

- Ale je mięso.

- Tak, tak samo jak pies. I ty, na ten przykład. To rzadko jest porządnym dowodem na to, że coś jest niebezpieczne.

- Kto mówi, że nie jestem niebezpieczny? – powiedział John z uśmieszkiem, czym zarobił sobie wywrócenie oczami i drgnięcie górnej wargi.

I w tym momencie John zobaczył, jak mięso unosi się z ziemi. Sprawdził, czy Sherlock nie robił tego zaklęciem niewerbalnym, ale jego różdżka sterczała z kieszeni i w ogóle jej nie dotykał.

Część kotleta zniknęła… prawie jakby coś go ugryzło. I następny kawałek. A potem nie było już żadnego kotleta.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który znów patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Testrale? – spytał, układając kawałki układanki.

- Tak – powiedział Sherlock. – Hogwarckie testrale mogą wędrować na wolności, kiedy nie ciągną powozów. – Rzucił jeszcze dwa kotlety.

- Jak to odkryłeś? – zdziwił John.

- Nudziłem się kiedyś, więc poszedłem do lasu. Testrale przychodzą na takie polanki stadami.

- Stadami? Masz na myśli…

- Że jesteśmy otoczeni? Tak. Na ten moment jest ich w pobliżu piątka.

John przełknął, zadowolony, że Sherlock przyniósł tyle kotletów, żeby je zaspokoić.

- I możesz je zobaczyć, bo raz widziałeś śmierć?

Sherlock zachichotał chrapliwie, co zaskoczyło Johna. – Nie tylko raz – odparł.

- Jak? – wyszeptał John, przypadkowo ściszając głos.

Wtedy Sherlock zaskoczył go ponownie, biorąc go za rękę. John najpierw nie mógł się zdobyć na protest, a moment, który upłynął, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie _powinien_ zaprotestować, był wystarczający, by zobaczył powód, dla którego Sherlock go trzymał. Prowadził go naprzód, a John nie chciał wędrować po polance wypełnionej bestiami, których nie mógł zobaczyć, bez przewodnika, więc nie narzekał na brak przestrzeni osobistej. Kotlet zamarł i John wyobraził sobie, że stworzenie się na niego gapi.

- To bezpieczne?

- A czy to ma znaczenie? Chcesz go popieścić.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, gotów zaprzeczyć… ale znów tylko skinął głową. To tak, jakby nie potrafił przy nim skłamać. Jego spojrzenie wyciągało prawdę na jaw.

Więc Sherlock uniósł stopniowo dłoń Johna wraz ze swoją. John wyczuł przed sobą jakiś ruch i wiedział, że zwierzę się przemieściło. Dało się słyszeć prychnięcie. Stworzenie było najwyraźniej tak samo nerwowe jak John. Chłopak nabrał powietrza w płuca, ale nie odsunął ręki. Wtedy poczuł skórę, a Sherlock zabrał rękę… zwierzę nachyliło się w jego stronę, jakby podobał mu się dotyk. Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Johna, kiedy pogłaskał pysk konia, którego nie mógł zobaczyć. To była dziwna tekstura… właściwie nie mógł wymyślić słowa, które dałoby radę ją opisać, inna niż wszystko, czego wcześniej dotykał.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Sherlock znów ujął jego dłoń, przesuwając ją wzdłuż skóry niewidzialnej bestii. Wyczuł rząd wzniesień – szkieletowate, przypomniał sobie. To były żebra. Wtedy Sherlock uniósł dłoń i znów opuścił, i struktura się zmieniła.

- To jest skrzydło – powiedział.

John przez chwilę rozmyślał o tym, co właśnie się działo. Był w Hogwarcie przez pięć lat, teraz zaczynał szósty rok, i to była najfajniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek robił.

Popatrzył na Sherlocka, który skanował, wydawałoby się, pustą polanę przed nimi, najwyraźniej patrząc na stworzenie.

- Powiedz mi, co widziałeś – powiedział.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, już bez tego żartobliwego wyrazu jestem-lepszy-od-ciebie, który zazwyczaj czaił się w jego spojrzeniu. To sprawiało, że jego wzrok był jeszcze bardziej intensywny, ale tym razem John się nie spłoszył. Po prostu patrzył na niego badawczo.

Kontakt wzrokowy się przerwał, Sherlock położył swoją własną dłoń na czymś, co musiało być bokiem testrala, patrząc na nią.

- Moi rodzice, kiedy żyli, przyprowadzali mugolaków do domu i zabijali ich dla zabawy. Byli śmierciożercami.

John poczuł chłód, powodujący gęsią skórkę i mrowienie kręgosłupa.

- Twoi _rodzice_… pracowali dla Voldemorta.

- Raczej go czcili. Zostali zabici w bitwie o Hogwart, kiedy miałem cztery lata. To nawet dobrze, naprawdę.

Ten chłopak, z którym John czuł dziwną więź, dorastał w domu, w którym zabijano mugolaków dla rozrywki. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się z tym czuć.

- Ty… co ty…

- Czuję w stosunku do mugolaków? – spytał Sherlock. – Naprawdę mało mnie obchodzi jaką ktoś ma krew.

- Ale musisz być czystej krwi, jeśli twoi rodzice byli śmierciożercami.

- Z długiej linii, prowadzącej aż do samego Salazara Slytherina – powiedział Sherlock kpiąco. – Co oznacza tylko tyle, że cała moja rodzina to kazirodczy idioci, ale hej, moi rodzice wydawali się być z tego dumni.

- Więc jesteś spokrewniony z wszystkimi tymi sławnymi śmierciożercami, jak Malfoyowie, i Blackowie, i Lestrange'owie.

- Tak. – Sherlock potwierdził. – Jednak teraz niewiele to znaczy. Większość z nich nie żyje.

- I nie czujesz się… źle wobec mugolaków? Ani trochę? – zapytał John.

Sherlock napotkał jego spojrzenie. – A niby dlaczego miałbym czuć się źle? Jesteś mniej nudny niż mój czystokrwisty brat, albo ten czystokrwisty Anderson.

- Dlaczego w takim razie nie jesteś Ślizgonem? Słyszałem, że wszyscy czystokrwiści wędrują do Slytherinu.

- Nie wszyscy – powiedział Sherlock. – Myślę, że musisz wierzyć w to, że krew czyni cię w jakiś sposób ważniejszym. Czyni cię lepszym od innych ludzi.

- A ty tak nie myślisz?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem lepszy od innych, bo jestem bystry, nie dlatego, że jestem urodzony w rodzinie samych czarodziejów. W dodatku, patrzyłem na krew mugolaka pod mikroskopem i wygląda ona dokładnie tak samo jak czysta, więc ludzie, różnicując to, są raczej śmieszni.

- Pod mikroskopem? Znasz się na mugolskiej nauce?

- To takie moje hobby.

- Masz jakieś inne mugolskie zainteresowania? – zaciekawił się John.

- Kilka – odparł Sherlock.

- Może mógłbyś mi kiedyś pokazać.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko. – Może – zgodził się. Wtedy jego oczy pojaśniały. – Co powiesz na dzisiejszą noc?

- Noc… przed kolacją?

- Nie, po.

- Ale… musimy być w naszych pokojach wspólnych.

- …i?

- Chcesz się wymknąć? – zapytał zszokowany John.

- Często to robię – stwierdził Sherlock.

John namyślał się tylko przez moment. – Okej, w porządku. Gdzie się spotkamy?

- Będę blisko wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Po prostu wyjdź o północy, a ja cię znajdę.

John kiwnął głową.

– Dobra, zrobię to. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Powinniśmy wracać do zamku – dodał Sherlock. – Niedługo numerologia.

- Racja – powiedział John i Sherlock zostawił resztę mięsa pomiędzy innymi testralami, kiedy szli przez polanę. Sherlock prowadził go za rękę, żeby John nie wlazł na któreś zwierzę. John nie potrafił rozgryźć, dlaczego jego dłoń mrowiła, kiedy Sherlock jej dotykał.

Ale odkrył, że właściwie jest całkiem podekscytowany perspektywą wymknięcia się tej nocy. Nigdy wcześniej nie robił czegoś podobnego.

- Zaraz – powiedział. – Myślałem, że zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, czemu jestem w Gryffindorze.

Sherlock wywrócił oczyma.

- Już to zrobiłem.

- Co?

- Jeśli nie potrafisz sam do tego dojść, nie zasługujesz, żeby się dowiedzieć.

John z rozdrażnieniem wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku i zaczął iść szybciej.

- Zgubisz się – powiedział Sherlock. – Nie znasz drogi powrotnej.

- Nie pozwoliłbyś mi na to.

- Nie?

John przewrócił oczami i zatrzymał się.

- Dobra. Ty prowadź. Ale przestań być takim dupkiem.

- Taka moja natura – stwierdził Sherlock. – Bierzesz czy nie.

Tak jak wcześniej, John rozważał powiedzenie „dobra, w takim razie nie biorę" i odejść…

Ale po prostu poszedł za Sherlockiem bez słowa, niezdolny do pozbycia się tego uczucia ciekawości, które chłopak w nim zaszczepił.


	5. Mugolskie hobby

ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

**Mugolskie hobby**

Sherlock nie chciał tego przyznać, ale John stale go zaskakiwał. Po prostu… nikt nigdy wcześniej mu nie zaufał. Nigdy tego nie chciał ani o to nie prosił, ale nawet gdyby, to i tak nikt nie obdarzyłby go zaufaniem. Kiedy poprosił o to Johna, wychodząc z zamku, niemal oczekiwał, że ten po prostu odejdzie.

Ale John mu zaufał. Zaufał wystarczająco, by dać się poprowadzić w środek niebezpiecznego lasu i pogłaskać zwierzę, którego nie mógł zobaczyć.

Częściowo było to wywołane tym, że John był odważniejszy niż myślał, a prawdopodobnie nawet pożądał niebezpieczeństwa, co było dokładnie tym, co Sherlock udowadniał, zabierając go do lasu. Większość ludzi by tego nie zrobiła, co potwierdziło jego założenie, nawet jeśli John jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Ale może to było coś więcej. Bo Sherlock czuł tę dziwną… więź z Johnem. Uważał go za interesującego. I tak, to dlatego wybrał Johna jako osobę mającą ulżyć mu w niemal ciągłej nudzie… Ale jednak, był czymś więcej niż odskocznią, której Sherlock używa dla rozrywki, kimś więcej niż tylko osobą do zanalizowania.

Nie był pewien co o tym myśleć, naprawdę. Nagle jego umysł był dla niego obcy, co było odrobinę przerażające, bo Sherlock zbadał każdy jego zakątek, był zdolny nagiąć go do swojej woli w dowolny sposób… ale to było prawie tak, jakby nagle otwarł się cały nowy sektor, ten, który wcześniej był dla niego niedostępny. I musiał go odkryć.

Myślał o tym wszystkim, idąc w ciszy do zamku razem z Johnem. Spoglądał na niego kątem oka, nie do końca pewien, dlaczego nie potrafi przestać na niego patrzeć.

Weszli do klasy numerologii i Sherlock musiał usiąść z resztą Krukonów z lewej strony klasy. Zajął pustą ławkę i kiedy ostatni Krukon przyszedł, tworząc okrągłą szesnastkę po ich stronie, idealnie na osiem stołów, osoba wybrała przyłączenie się do innej grupy i bycie w trójkę, niż zajęcie miejsca obok niego. To nie było dziwne. Nikt nigdy nie chciał z nim siedzieć. Niewiele go to obchodziło.

Spojrzał na Johna i spostrzegł, że on też siedzi sam. Nie dlatego, że ktoś mógł przy nim usiąść, ale wybrał kogoś innego, tylko dlatego, że było tylko siedmiu uczniów z Gryffindoru, co powodowało, że John był nieparzystą osobą. John patrzył na niego, kiedy Sherlock odwzajemnił spojrzenie, i kąciki ust Krukona uniosły się w małym uśmiechu.

John, zamiast odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, zgarnął swoje rzeczy, wstał i podszedł do ławki Sherlocka. Opadł na krzesło obok niego ze zdecydowaniem, kiedy wszyscy inni patrzyli na niego jak na szaleńca.

- John, nie możesz tu siedzieć – powiedział Sherlock, próbując ukryć uśmiech.

- Wszyscy musimy mieć partnera – odpowiedział John. – Vector tak woli. Nawet jeśli jeden z tej trójki przyszedłby i usiadł z tobą, ja wciąż byłbym sam. Więc przyszedłem do ciebie.

- W takim razie w porządku – stwierdził Sherlock, udając niezainteresowanego. Ale prawdę mówiąc, wiedział co czuje. Wiedział, dlaczego jego mózg otworzył nową przestrzeń gotową do użytku.

To było uczucie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Towarzystwo. Lubienie drugiej osoby.

Zajęcia nie były szczególnie pełne wrażeń. Vector nie skomentowała zmiany miejsca Johna, a potem mieli sporo pracy przez całą lekcję.

Wtedy Sherlock skończył lekcje, zjadł kolację w samotności, odrobił wszystkie zadania i czekał, aż nadejdzie północ. Czas płynął jak przez mgłę, nic nie było na tyle interesujące, by przykuć jego uwagę na dłużej.

Dał sobie pół godziny na dotarcie na miejsce, na wypadek gdyby musiał coś obchodzić. Przemykał korytarzami, uważając na Filcha, Panią Norris, Irytka, szczególnie gadatliwe portrety i wszystko inne, co mogłoby go przyłapać. Ale nie napotkał żadnych problemów i kiedy znalazł portret Grubej Damy, schował się za gobelinem i czekał, aż John wyjdzie.

Było za dziesięć dwunasta, kiedy John się pokazał. Sherlock bezgłośnie wysunął się zza gobelinu i stanął zaraz za nim.

- Nie powinieneś wychodzić tak wcześnie – powiedział, sprawiając, że John podskoczył i się odwrócił.

- Cholera, Sherlock, przestraszyłeś mnie!

- A co, gdyby mnie tu jeszcze nie było i musiałbyś czekać? Niezbyt mądrze.

John zamruczał, poirytowany i zawstydzony.

- Cóż, _jesteś_ tutaj, więc to nie ma znaczenia.

Wtedy do głowy Sherlocka wpadł pewien pomysł. Jedną z wielu rzeczy na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia było zobaczenie pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. A teraz drzwi były tuż za nim.

- Więc, John – powiedział. – Zastanawiam się… zabrałeś ze sobą różdżkę?

- No pewnie – odparł John, wyciągając ją z kieszeni.

- Dobra. A co z… Och, no dobra, w porządku. – Sherlock zamruczał. – Ja… mógłbym zobaczyć pokój wspólny?

John uniósł brew. – Chcesz zobaczyć mój pokój wspólny?

- Tak. To… taki mój cel.

- Ehm… taa, tak myślę. Tylko nie mów nikomu, że ci pokazałem.

Sherlock zaskoczył samego siebie po prostu pytając, zamiast nim manipulować, ale hej, zadziałało.

- Ale zatkaj uszy – dodał John.

- Zaraz, co?

- Taaa. Ludzie byliby wściekli, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że podałem hasło komuś z innego domu.

- Nie będę zatykać uszu, John.

- Więc niczego nie zobaczysz.

Sherlock stęknął. – _No dooooobra_ – wyjęczał, dramatycznie podnosząc ręce do uszu.

* * *

Po tym, jak Sherlock zaspokoił swoją ciekawość, razem z Johnem wyszli na korytarz i John natychmiast poczuł się lekko nerwowy. Co on, do cholery, robił? Mógł się przez to wpakować w niezłe kłopoty.

- Cykasz się? – spytał cicho Sherlock, kiedy szli przez korytarz.

- Nie – wymamrotał John.

Sherlock wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby chciał na to odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego rzekł:

- Nie musimy się martwić, że ktoś będzie tędy przechodził. Niższe piętra są patrolowane częściej niż te wyższe. Ale trzeba będzie uważać na Irytka.

- Irytka?

- Poltergeista. Jest głośny i sprawia ludziom kłopoty dla zabawy.

- Och, w porządku – powiedział John. Potem spytał:

- Więc, gdzie właściwie idziemy?

- Piąte piętro.

- Po co?

- Zobaczysz.

- Czy ty czerpiesz jakąś chorą satysfakcję z bycia tak tajemniczym jak to tylko możliwe?

- To musi być dla ciebie tak stresujące, jak tylko może, żeby udowodnić moją rację, a to, że nie znasz miejsca naszego przeznaczenia sprawia, że jesteś nerwowy.

John był oficjalnie zagubiony.

- Zaraz, co? Jaką rację?

- Jeśli nie rozgryziesz tego do czasu, aż wrócisz do pokoju wspólnego, powiem ci – obiecał Sherlock.

John mruczał coś przez chwilę.

- Dobra – stwierdził w końcu.

- Dobrze. Jesteśmy na miejscu – dodał Sherlock.

John rozejrzał się wokoło. To było łatwiejsze, niż sobie wyobrażał. Rozpoznał, gdzie byli.

- Czekaj. To jest pokój Mugolskiej Muzyki – powiedział, gestykulując w stronę drzwi przed nimi.

- Dokładnie – przytaknął Sherlock, machając różdżką w ich stronę. John usłyszał kliknięcie, co znaczyło, że otworzył drzwi, i weszli do środka. Po tym, jak Sherlock je zamknął, rzucił jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, ale nie było słychać szczęku, więc John nie był pewien, jaki to był urok.

Ale John był zbyt zajęty rozglądaniem się dookoła, by o to pytać. Klasa Mugolskiej Muzyki była, jak wynikało z nazwy, pełna mugolskich instrumentów. Najbardziej rzucającymi się w oczy były wielkie pianino i zestaw perkusyjny, ale pod ścianą stało też wiele futerałów.

- Więc co tutaj robimy, Sherlock? – spytał cicho John.

- Pytałeś o moje mugolskie hobby – powiedział Sherlock.

- Lubisz muzykę?

Sherlock skinął głową.

- Na czym grasz?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Praktycznie na wszystkim w tym pomieszczeniu.

John nawet nie był zaskoczony.

- Masz jakieś preferencje? – zapytał.

Sherlock bez słowa podszedł i wybrał jeden futerał spod ściany. John miał wrażenie, że robił to już wcześniej, bo wiedział dokładnie, który chciał. Położył futerał na stole i otworzył go. Skrzypce. Wyjął je i usiadł.

- Chwila, Sherlock, nie możesz grać. Będzie za głośno.

- Rzuciłem na drzwi Zaklęcie Nieprzenikalności. Żaden dźwięk się nie przedostanie.

- Och. – John uśmiechnął się. – W takim razie, proszę bardzo.

Sherlock skinął głową i wsunął skrzypce pod brodę.

I wtedy zaczął grać, a John poczuł, jak traci oddech. Akordy były długie i drżące w pewnych momentach, a szybkie i mocne w innych, ale całokształt melodii sprawiał, że dostawał gęsiej skórki. John bez słowa, niemal o tym nie myśląc, przysunął się bliżej Sherlocka, a kiedy to zrobił, poczuł głęboko w klatce piersiowej wibrujący pomruk instrumentu. To była prawdziwie fizyczna reakcja, jak i emocjonalna odpowiedź na to, co grał Sherlock. John nigdy nie był z tych, którzy emocjonalnie podchodzą do muzyki, ale to różniło się od wszystkiego, co do tej pory słyszał.

Tak jak Sherlock. To było inne w ten sam sposób, w jaki _on_ był inny. Wiedział, że gdyby ktokolwiek próbował zagrać ten utwór, brzmiałoby to całkowicie źle. _Ten utwór to Sherlock._ Spokojny i kalkulujący na powierzchni, ale bardzo emocjonalny pod spodem, co wydawało się nienaumyślne.

John nie mógłby ci powiedzieć, jak długo siedział i słuchał, minutę czy godzinę, czy może kilka godzin, ale wcale mu się nie nudziło. Ani słuchanie, ani obserwowanie, bo Sherlock miał zamknięte oczy, a jego ciało ruszało się wraz z muzyką i John był pewien, że chłopak był teraz w innym świecie, w którym nikt inny nie istniał. Gdzie nie istniało zupełnie nic oprócz niego, krzesła, na którym siedział, i instrumentu w jego dłoniach.

Nagle wszystko wybrzmiało do końca i wreszcie Sherlock otworzył oczy i napotkał spojrzenie Johna.

Johnowi brakło słów. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. I wydawało się, że Sherlock również nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Wstał i odłożył instrument, a John wciąż na niego patrzył, z pozostałościami melodii wciąż rozbrzmiewającymi w jego uszach i umyśle, i w sercu.

Sherlock szedł w stronę drzwi i wyciągał różdżkę – przypuszczalnie po to, by zdjąć z nich Zaklęcie Nieprzenikalności – kiedy John wreszcie zdołał coś wydukać.

- Ty to napisałeś, prawda?

Wargi Sherlocka wykrzywiły się lekko. – Skąd wiesz?

- Bo nikt inny na świecie nie mógłby tego skomponować.

Chwila ciszy. – Tak myślisz?

- No pewnie, że tak – zaśmiał się John. – Nie trzeba geniusza, żeby zobaczyć, że ty nim jesteś. Jesteś… niesamowity.

- Ja… - wymamrotał Sherlock, a John doznał uczucia, że zobaczenie go bez słów było bardzo niezwykłe. – Dziękuję – powiedział cicho.

- Nie słyszysz tego za często, co? – spytał John.

- Tylko od siebie samego – odparł Sherlock.

Na początku John myślał, że Sherlock był zarozumiały – i może czasem była to prawda – ale… jego historia była właściwie odrobinę smutna. Nikt nigdy, w całym jego życiu, go nie docenił, nikt nawet nie dbał o to, czy był w pobliżu. Jego rodzice byli źli, dosłownie, a Mycroft wydawał się dupkiem i… John w pewnym sensie rozumiał jego sytuację. Dlaczego przez cały czas był taki nieczuły. Dlaczego cenił swoją inteligencję bardziej niż wszystko inne. Bo to było to, o co warto było się troszczyć.

Do pokoju wspólnego wracali w milczeniu - nie ze strachu przed byciem złapanym, ale prawdopodobnie obaj byli pogrążeni w myślach. Przynajmniej John był. Czuł się inaczej niż kiedy opuszczał wieżę za piętnaście dwunasta. Jakby on był inny, otoczenie było inne… jakby Sherlock nie wydawał się już taki sam. Sherlock był nagle dziełem sztuki, w ten sam sposób, w jaki była nim jego melodia, mrocznym, tajemniczym i chłodnym, ale o tyle bogatszym pod powierzchnią. Pod spodem było coś tak niewyobrażalnie pięknego, że mogłoby to doprowadzić dorosłego człowieka do płaczu, gdyby zadał sobie trud, by naprawdę _popatrzeć_. I może dziwnie było tak myśleć, ale w tym momencie zupełnie o to nie dbał.

Dotarł do portretu Grubej Damy i powiedział hasło na głos, nie obawiając się, że Sherlock mógłby go nadużywać, i bez słowa wszedł do środka, stwierdzając, że jeśli chłopak będzie chciał, to za nim pójdzie. I poszedł. Usiadł w jednym z wielkich foteli przy dogorywającym już ogniu, a Sherlock usiadł w innym, obok niego. John spoglądał w pomarańczowy, migoczący żar, który był jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu poza dwiema przygaszonymi lampami gazowymi.

- Więc, teraz już rozumiesz? - spytał Sherlock.

Normalnie, John może musiałby pytać, co miał na myśli, ale teraz jego umysł był… jaśniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Tak jakby muzyka opróżniła go, a jednocześnie sprawiła, że był bardziej skupiony. I jakby on i Sherlock, przez ten krótki okres czasu, nadawali na tych samych falach.

- Próbujesz _pokazać_ mi, dlaczego należę do Gryffindoru - stwierdził John.

- Tak - potwierdził Sherlock. - I żeby to udowodnić, przygotowałem serię testów.

- Testów? - zapytał z niesmakiem John.

- Nie jak zwykłe testy. Nazwijmy je raczej… przygodami.

- Przygodami.

- Mhm. Jeśli będziesz w stanie ukończyć je wszystkie, udowodnisz sobie, że naprawdę należysz do tego domu.

- I niby czemu miałbyś to dla mnie zrobić?

- Bo powiedziałem ci, że należysz, a ty mi nie uwierzyłeś, co jest kwestionowaniem mojej inteligencji. A na to nie mogę pozwolić.

- Ale to nie tylko dlatego - powiedział domyślnie John.

Sherlock uniósł głowę, wysuwając podbródek.

- Tego nie wiesz.

John wywrócił oczami. - Dobra. Kiedy będą się odbywały te przygody?

- Kiedy uznam, że będzie trzeba.

- I w ile kłopotów przez nie wpadniemy?

- W żadne, o ile zrobimy to dobrze.

To była niebezpieczna odpowiedź, ale John nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego zadając kolejne pytanie.

- Jak dużo ich będzie?

- Tę informację zachowam dla siebie.

John znów przewrócił oczami. - Bo napięcie sprawi, że będą straszniejsze?

- Powoli zaczynasz łapać - odparł Sherlock z uśmieszkiem pełnym aprobaty. Potem wstał. - Ale prefekt w każdej chwili może zejść na dół i zapytać, dlaczego wciąż jesteś na nogach. Lepiej pójdę, zanim mnie zobaczą.

- W porządku. Do zobaczenia jutro?

Sherlock spojrzał na zegarek. - Bardziej dzisiaj, jeśli tak na to spojrzeć.

John uśmiechnął się.

- Okej, więc dzisiaj. - Sherlock zaczął iść do wyjścia. - Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, na czym będzie polegać pierwsza przygoda? - spytał John, kiedy Sherlock był już przy drzwiach.

Sherlock obejrzał się.

- Naprawdę muszę na to odpowiadać?

John westchnął, ale tak naprawdę był w tym momencie bardziej rozbawiony niż rozdrażniony.

- Dobranoc, Sherlock.

- Dobranoc, John.

Nie minęła nawet minuta po jego wyjściu, kiedy na dół zszedł prefekt - Sally. Jakim cudem Sherlock wiedział takie rzeczy?

- John? - spytała zdumiona. - Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz siedział do późna. - John zauważył teraz, tak jak już kilka razy wcześniej, że była znacznie bardziej dobroduszna późno w nocy. Przeprowadził z nią kiedyś kilka miłych rozmów po kolacji, przy kominku. Pomyślał, że biorąc pod uwagę jej dobry humor, była pewnie najlepszą osobą, jaka mogła zejść i sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

- Och, po prostu siedzę nad zadaniem - powiedział.

Na szczęście jego esej z numerologii wciąż leżał na stole, tam gdzie zostawił go przed wyjściem, więc nie było to nieprawdopodobne kłamstwo.

- Już? To okropne.

- Taa, trochę.

- Gadałeś do siebie? - dodała, ale powiedziała to z uśmiechem, a nie podejrzliwie.

- Czasem do siebie mamroczę, kiedy odrabiam lekcje - powiedział John.

- Och, okej. Tak się tylko zastanawiałam. Wydawało mi się, że słyszę głosy. Nie chciałam, żeby jakieś pierwszaki wybierały się w środku nocy, żeby narobić sobie kłopotów. Wiesz, jacy oni są, myślą, że wymykanie się ujdzie im na sucho czy coś.

John cudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu.

- Taak, takie są dzieciaki.

Uśmiechnęła się. - No dobra, branoc, John. Prześpij się trochę.

- W porządku.

Ale John siedział jeszcze długo, patrząc jak żar dogasa zupełnie, zanim uspokoił swój pracujący na najwyższych obrotach mózg wystarczająco, by dać radę zasnąć. I nawet kiedy poszedł do swojego dormitorium, senny i powolny z wyczerpania, nic nie mógł poradzić na myśl, że wszystko będzie teraz dla niego zupełnie inne.


End file.
